1 Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to wall construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved modular dry wall construction method wherein the same permits convenient and efficient construction of wall members which are mounted in an existing building.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary construction techniques require the efficient and effective utilization of labor and materials. With escalating labor and material costs, the construction of wall members and panels within buildings and particularly commercial buildings require such effective and efficient construction.
Prior art construction technics have not really lent themselves to such contemporary developments. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,928 to KELLER sets forth a wall construction utilizing elaborate tongue and groove panels mounted relative to one another with an overlying cap mounted to an upper end of the panels to define an erected panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,349 to DESCHUTTER sets forth modular panel units mounted together in an offset relationship to provide insulated barrier to heat, cold, and sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,084 to SHIFLET sets forth a wall board construction wherein gypsum type wall board utilizes a facing construction utilizing fastener members mounted between side edges of the gypsum panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,910 to POBANZ provides a shelter panel utilizing planar and waffle members in alternating relationship mounted relative to one another to define a panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,043 to CLEMENTS provides an insulative building panel utilizing a matrix of crossed panels formed with notches to receive each other therewithin mounting end panels to define a completed panel structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved modular drywall construction method wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.